Odcinek 6686
24 października 2013 31 sierpnia 2017 |reżyseria= Cynthia J. Popp |scenariusz= Bradley Bell Michael Minnis Adam Dusevoir |producenci= Bradley Bell Rhonda Friedman Edward Scott Cynthia J. Popp Casey Kasprzyk Colleen Bell Mark Pinciotti |odcinki= 6685. « 6686. » 6687. Lista odcinków }} Obsada odcinka Główna obsada Gościnnie Streszczenie W gabinecie CEO, Hope, Wyatt i Pamela dyskutują nad planem przyjęcia zagranicznych klientów. Po wyjściu Pam, zjawiają się oni w gabinecie i sugerują, że chcieliby poznać Los Angeles nocą i móc wziąć udział w karaoke. Wyatt oznajmia, że zna idealne miejsce. thumb|320px|Pamela pomaga Liamowi w odkryciu prawdyW biurze FC, Liam wspomina kłótnię z Hope w Big Bear. Zjawia się Pamela, która informuje go, że Hope spędzi wieczór z Wyattem i klientami. Tymczasem Liam wtajemnicza Pam w sprawę z filmikiem dla Steffy i zamierza udowodnić, że to Wyatt wysłał go do Hope, chociaż on zaprzecza. Spencer zamierza wykorzystać laptop brata, by dociec prawdy. Pamela oferuje ciasto cytrynowe i swoją pomoc w rozwikłaniu "zagadki". Wkrótce, Liam nie może jednak niczego znaleźć, a Pamela zaczyna rozumieć zdenerwowanie Hope. Po chwili, zadowolony Spencer odkrywa, że usunięte już konto, z którego wysłano maila do Hope, pochodziło z domeny firmowej Quinn Artisan Jewelry. Pamela zauważa jednak, że wciąż nie mają pewności, że to Wyatt wysłał filmik. Przeszukując historię, zdumiony Liam odkrywa, że nagranie zostało wysłane do Hope z adresu mailowego Quinn. thumb|left|320px|Hope i Wyatt spędzają czas z klientami w barzePrzed wejściem do baru Bikini, Hope natyka się na swoją znajomą, Elissę. Wyatt podchodzi do baru, gdzie zostaje rozpoznany przez barmana Brendona. Wyjawia, że tym razem nie będzie topił smutków z powodu Hope, z którą tego wieczoru ma uczcić wspólny sukces. Barman potwierdza, że niebawem rozpocznie się karaoke, a zagraniczni klienci są zachwyceni. Jeden z nich pyta, czy Wyatt i Hope śpiewają piosenki o miłości. "Raczej rock n'roll", stwierdza Wyatt. Jeden z klientów zajmuje stanowisko przy karaoke, a Hope przyznaje Wyattowi, że świetnie się bawi. Niebawem, DJ Howard Overby sugeruje im, by wpisali swoje nazwiska na liście do karaoke, jednak oni odmawiają, a następnie dochodzi między nimi do pocałunku. W swoim gabinecie, Katie zleca Adele kolejne zadania. Asystent przypomina szefowej o odebraniu Willa. Katie chce jak najszybciej zabrać syna z "dysfunkcyjnego środowiska". thumb|320px|Bill i Brooke przeciwstawiają się KatieW rezydencji Brooke, ona i Bill bawią się z Willem. Spencer chciałby częściej widywać syna, a Brooke proponuje rozmowę z siostrą. Niebawem, Katie dzwoni do Billa i informuje, że Willa odbierze jej asystentka. Spencer sugeruje przenocowanie syna, ale Katie nie chce o tym słyszeć. Bill oświadcza jednak, że nie odda Adele Willa. To samo powtarza Brooke i nie rozumie zachowania byłej żony, która woli, by ich syn został z opiekunką niż własnym ojcem. Loganówna uważa, że jej siostra nigdy nie zaakceptuje ich związku, ale Billowi zależy jedynie na relacji z Willem. Oświadcza, że Katie będzie musiała pogodzić się z tym, że ich syn będzie spędzał z nimi czas. Niebawem, Bill otrzymuje telefon od jednego ze znajomych, zaniepokojonego zmianami w wydawnictwie. Spencer zapewnia, że wkrótce wróci na dawne stanowisko i przywróci porządek. Zjawia się Katie, która chce zabrać Willa i grozi wezwaniem policji, jeśli były mąż będzie chciał jej przeszkodzić. Brooke protestuje i prosi, by siostra nie wyolbrzymiała sprawy. Bill oskarża byłą żonę o próbę zemszczenia się, a Brooke uważa, że Will nie powinien być trzymany z dala od swojego ojca. Katie zauważa, że czas tego dnia minął i oznajmia, że jej syn nie będzie spał w tej rezydencji, dopóki Bill sypia z Brooke. Spencer domaga się znalezienie rozwiązania i prosi byłą żonę, by zaakceptowała jego związek z jej siostrą. Jego zdaniem powinna również zwrócić mu firmę i zająć się wychowaniem syna zamiast wszczynać niepotrzebne kłótnie. Katie wyśmiewa stanowisko Billa i oświadcza, że pozostanie CEO wydawnictwa i nigdy wspólnie we trójkę nie będą wychowywać Willa. Spencer nie zamierza jednak tolerować odseparowania go od syna i zapowiada, że będzie się nim zajmował, jeśli Katie będzie pracować do późna. Ona oświadcza jednak, że tej nocy zabiera syna ze sobą, lecz Bill jej się przeciwstawia. Przypisy Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Wyatt Spencer Kategoria:Liam Spencer Kategoria:Bill Spencer Jr. Kategoria:Brooke Logan Kategoria:Hope Logan 2 Kategoria:Pamela Douglas Kategoria:Katie Logan 2 Kategoria:Howard Overby Kategoria:Jeff Schroeder Kategoria:Will Spencer 1 Kategoria:Malcolm Kategoria:Rachel Kategoria:Adele Kategoria:Elissa Kategoria:Brendon